Vextin Mandor
Vextin Mandor (45 BBY-) was a Flight Lieutenant in the Imperial Starfighter Corps, serving as staff officer and aid to Fleet Commodore Krieg Inrokana and liaison between the Corps, Navy, and other branches of the Imperial Military on Inrokana's behalf. Mandor was born on Coruscant years before the start of the Clone Wars. He showed a profound interest in galactic history from an early age, and pursued this interest by reading as many history books as he could find. He became captivated by it all, and as the years went on he began to fall in love with military history. His favorite subject became the New Sith Wars, and from there he extended his reading to the previous wars against the Sith. He did not fight in the Clone Wars, instead focusing on his studies. When the Empire came to power, Mandor pledged his loyalty to the New Order, rationalizing it as an answer to years of bloodshed. He took his degree in History and became a teacher at the Institute for Galactic History on Imperial Center. Although agents of the Empire were eliminating records of the past to better glorify the Empire (specifically the Jedi), Mandor did his best to preserve as many documents as he could. Despite his belief in the New Order, he could not let stand the destruction of centuries of history. On his free time, Mandor would frequently engage in war games with friends. Their favorite battle to reenact on the computer simulator was the Battle of Jabiim. Mandor would almost ways defeat his opponents, although he would often play the historically losing side. During the Imperial civil war, Mandor remained on Coruscant and continued to teach at the Institute, although he kept contacts within the Imperial government. In 15 ABY, during the Imperial invasion of Coruscant, Mandor helped Imperial units during the battle. After Coruscant was captured by the Empire, Mandor decided to quit teaching and signed up with the Imperial Navy. He was originally assigned to the naval garrison on Imperial Center as a record keeper. Eventually, he would be transferred to Task Force Inquisitor to serve as Commodore Inrokana's staff officer aboard the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]]. There, he penned a major military operation entitled Operation Squid Lake, which saw to arouse civil unrest on Mon Calamari between the Quarren and Mon Calamari and manipulate events towards a full-out civil war for the Empire's benefits. In truth, Vextin was an agent of Danik Kreldin, a member of the Imperial Loyalists. Vextin had infiltrated the Empire at Kreldin's request, giving Vextin orders to undermine the Empire from within. Vextin, however, disagreed with Kreldin; after the latter's arrest, Vextin decided to help the Empire defeat the Republic, and then focus on ousting the Emperor. To this end, he enacted Operation Squid Lake - an operation he had co-developed with Kreldin in 14 ABY. To maintain his cover, he helped the Empire eliminate the Teyr Resistance Front, much to his disgust. After the failure of the Dac Civil War, Mandor was contacted by Xamuel Lennox, and decided to depart from the Empire to rejoin the Imperial Loyalists. He became chief strategist of the Loyalists, and in 18 ABY he became the personal assistant to Danik Kreldin upon his return. Mandor, Vextin Mandor, Vextin Mandor, Vextin From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.